solidguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
SG Standard
The SG Standard was introduced in 1961, slotting above the SG Special and below the SG Custom. It has been one of the longest-lasting variants of the SG, only shortly being replaced by the Deluxe from mid-1971 to mid-1972. As they transitioned back from the Deluxe, there were some models with a mixture of features from both. 1961-1965 * 1962: $290 Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Angled heel * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** Hot hide glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Brazilian Rosewood fretboard w/ trapezoid inlays * Indian Rosewood fretboard (~1965) * 12" fretboard radius * Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * 17o headstock pitch * 14o headstock pitch (1965) * 22 frets * 24 5/8" scale * 1 11/16" nut width * 1 5/8" nut width (1964) * 1 9/16" nut width (1965) Binding: * Single-ply, neck Electronics: * Two covered "PAF" humbuckers (1961-1962) ** Short AlNiCo V magnets (mostly) ** ~7-8K Ohms DCR * Two covered "Pat. #" humbuckers (1963-1965) ** Short AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5k Ohms DCR * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Nickel hardware * Chrome Hardware (1965) * Kluson tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** Green Keystone buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply, wide bevel angle ** 2-ply, standard bevel (1965) * Black Reflector knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and Sideways vibrola (1961) * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and Ebony Block vibrola (1962) * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and Maestro vibrola (1963-1965) Finishes: * Cherry 1966-1971 1972 1973 1974-1979 1980-1991 1991-2012 Historic SG Standard (2000-Present) These models are produced in smaller numbers (less than 1,000 per year) by the Custom Shop, to vintage-accurate specs. In 2006, they introduced the "V.O.S." (Vintage Original Spec) treatment with lightly dulled finish and hardware as the standard finish, with a gloss finish being optional. Since 2014, as a part of Gibson's "Made 2 Measure" program, this model can be custom ordered with almost any option desired (even with a Batwing pickguard) and different levels of aging. Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * One-piece construction * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish ** Aniline dye (Faded Cherry, 2013-Present) Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Medium profile * Set-in construction ** Hot hide glue (2013-Present) * Joins body at 22nd fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Cellulose trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Crown * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets ** Leveled by Plek machine (2006-2013) * 24 5/8" scale * Nylon nut ** Cut by Plek machine (2006-2013) * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck Electronics: * '57 Classic Humbuckers (2000-2005) ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9k Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated covers * Burstbucker 1 & 2 Humbuckers (2006-2012) ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~6.5k Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated covers * Custombucker Humbuckers (2013-Present) ** AlNiCo III magnets ** ~8k Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated covers * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Nickel hardware * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** "Green Key" buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply, wide bevel angle ** "Les Paul" engraving * Black Reflector knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge * Aluminum stopbar tailpiece * Optional Maestro vibrola * Optional Bigsby tremolo Finishes: * Standard: ** Faded Cherry ** TV Yellow ** Classic White * Limited Runs: ** Ebony (2005) ** Oxblood (2007) ** Faded Cherry w/ Grovers (2017) ** Lamp Black w/ Grovers (2018) * Custom Order: ** Ebony ** Alpine White ** Vintage Sunburst ** Cardinal Red ** Wine Red ** Natural ** Antique Gold ** Candy Apple Red ** Candy Apple Blue ** Kerry Green ** Pelham Blue ** Inverness Green ** Heather Poly ** Silverburst ** Gold Mist Poly ** Sparkle ** Frost Blue 2013-2015 2016 2017-2018 Other Variants "The SG" Standard (1980) Historic 1962 Reissue Standard (2005-2007) Same as Historic SG Standard except Grover Rotomatic tuners. Contrary to popular belief, the heel shape is no different. $1999 Street Standard 120 (2014) Standard P-90 (2016)